


Fun With Elaine

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, In-Laws, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Unhappy marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman connects w/ her unhappy Daughter in-law while her Son is away on a business trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fun With Elaine

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Original Work

Cast

Elaine McMichaels

Ron McMichaels (Elaine's Husband)

Trisha Blackwood (Ron's Mother)

Lisa Chen (Ron's Mistress)

Elaine/Trisha

Lisa/Ron

A woman connects w/ her unhappy Daughter in-law while her Son is away on a business trip

Chapter 1

Forty-five year old scientist Trisha Blackwood pulled up to her Son Ron's house in her black BMW 745 IL, her Son was leaving on a business trip for his job, so Trisha volunteered to stay with Ron's voluptious young Wife Elaine for the two months that he will be gone for.

Elaine McMichaels is a thirty-two year old fashion model, she is 5'2" and has an hourglass figure with full breasts and rounded hips.

Trisha, who has been divorced from Ron's Father Greg for eight years has secretly harbored feelings for her new Daughter in-law, but always maintained control of her impulses, now the women are going to be alone together for two whole months, Trisha hoped that she would be able to stay in control of herself.

"Hi Mom." Ron said to Trisha when she walked into the house with her suitcase in her right hand.

"Hey Son, where's that adorable Wife of yours?" Trisha asked as she looked around for the redhead.

"She's out back sunbathing...nude." Ron answered flatly, Trisha cocked an eyebrow.

"Mom, no...Elaine is my Wife ok so eye raping her, please?"

"Oh poo, I never get to have any fun with you always ruining things." Trisha pouted.

"Mom, I mean it, don't try to put the moves on Elaine."

"And what would be wrong with that? At least then I'd get some attention around here." Elaine said walking into the house via the sliding glass door completely naked, Trisha watched as Elaine's 35 C cup and they jiggled slightly as she walked past Elaine and Ron towards the kitchen. Her ass was nice and firm, not too big, just right and Trisha could see Elaine's pussy, which was shaved, between her legs as she moved.

 _'Sweet Jesus, how am I going to survive these two months?'_ Trisha thought as she licked her lips.

Elaine returned with a glass of lemonade.

"Hello Ms. Blackwood, thank you for offering to come and stay with me while Ron is away." Elaine says.

"I-it's no problem, Elaine, and please call me Trisha."

"All right. Trisha." Elaine said with a flirty wink.

"Well, I have to get to the airport, have fun you two." Ron says before hurrying to his and Elaine's bedroom to grab his luggage.

"Will you join me out by the pool, Trisha? I'll pour you a glass of lemonade."

"Ok, I'll be right out just as I get out of these clothes." the older redhead says quickly.

Trisha hurried into the guest bedroom and completely stripped down before joining Elaine outside.

Elaine looked over and saw a fully nude Trisha walking towards her, her impressive 34C breasts bouncing as she walked, Elaine found herself transfixed by the older woman.

"Wow." Elaine said as Trisha laid down on the second lawn chair beside Elaine's.

Being outdoors in the nude felt good. The feel of the Florida sun's rays warming Trisha's bare skin was so sensual. This was a new sensation to the redhead and she felt herself getting really turned on, wondering why she hadn't tried this years ago.

"You're looking good!" Elaine told Trisha. "Been working out I see."  
  
"Looks like you've been keeping yourself in shape as well." Trisha replied. "And you shaved too."  
  
"Yeah, I did. A lot of good it did me though, Ron won't even hold me at night in bed."  
  
"What? A babe like you? Ron shouldn't be able to keep his hands off you." Trisha said.

' _I know that I wouldn't be able to.'_ Trisha thought as she reached for her glass of lemonade.

"Thank you for that compliment, Trisha."  
************

Ron made it to the airport with twenty minutes to spare, he saw his Secretary and mistress Lisa Chen waiting for him at Gate #12

"Hi Ron, you ready to board our flight to Denver?" Lisa asked as he came over to the Chinese-American woman.

The Coach section where Lisa and Ron were seated was completely empty, all the other passengers were in First Class. Taking note of this Ron slowly eases his right hand up Lisa's dress and found the older brunette's pussy waiting for him, Ron smiles as starts rubbing Lisa's mound before slipping a finger inside her. Lisa closed her eyes and sighed.

"Let's go into the bathroom." Ron whispers as he pushed his finger deeper into Lisa, causing her to shift in her seat.

"O-ok, R-Ron." Lisa hissed.

Ron removes his hand from under Lisa's dress and gets up. Lisa does the same and the pair go to the bathroom at the back of the plane, Lisa and Ron go to the toilet and quickly locked the door.

Lisa unzips her dress and lets it fall to the floor around her ankles as Ron unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his underwear.

Lisa bends over the sink and spreads her legs, Ron smiles when he sees Lisa's wet pussy yearning to be filled by his cock.

Ron stepped forward and pushed himself inside Lisa, Lisa closed her eyes and smiled as Ron's cock filled her up.

"Oh yes." Lisa whispers as Ron began thrusting in and out of the brunette.  
Ron reached down and grabbed his new cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

After finding the camera option, Ron trained his phone on Lisa while he pounded her hard and fast.

Lisa gasped sharply as Ron came, flooding her ass with his potent seed. Ron pulled out of Lisa and she turned around and got down on her knees in front of him.

Lisa directed it to her eager mouth and gave the underside a couple teasing licks.  
Lisa was eager to perform. It only took a few seconds before Ron was standing at full attention a solid 6.5 inches of very thick cock.

Lisa directs his head to her mouth and closed it over it and sucked Ron's shaft into her mouth. Lisa began to suck his cock with vigor loving the moans of desire from deep within Ron she got for her efforts.

Lisa sucked on him like a thousand dollar a night call girl taking Ron to the brink of orgasm. Just when Ron thought he was going to coat the back of her throat Lisa would back off just enough to stave off the growing orgasm. Lisa was loving the power she held over Ron and her body was trembling with desire as she sucked him deeper and deeper into her mouth and down her throat.

The sensations Lisa was creating were unlike anything Ron had ever felt with Elaine and he wanted it to last forever one moment, then the next he would do anything for release. "Oh baby you are sooooo good. Mmmmmm God so good darling don't stop baby. Mmmmmmmmm god so goood please make me cum baby.. I so want to explode for you baby."

Lisa took it a bit too far and knew Ron was going to explode, without thinking she squeezed the base of his thick cock with her right hand firmly. Instinctively she knew somehow that this would stop Ron from cumming and it worked. She used this new piece of information to her benefit and did this to him over and over until the boy was begging for release.

Once Lisa is done blowing Ron she stands up and walks over to the sink and hops up on it and opens her legs, Lisa beckons Ron with her pointer finger, Ron eagerly made his way over to Lisa and stepped in between her open legs, staring once more at the Asian woman's glistening pussy.

Ron licked his lips in anticipation, a he started Ron nibbled his way along her inside thigh until his tongue was licking the edge of her pussy lips. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Lisa's cunt, tasting her love juices as they ran down her ass crack into his waiting mouth. He then kissed his way along the entry to her cavern which caused her to buck and push herself against his mouth. Lisa's breathing had quickened and Ron knew she was close to cumming, so it was time to push her over the edge.

He moved his mouth to the stiff clit and sucked it between his lips.  
  
Lisa arched her back and soaked Ron's face and mouth with cum.  
"S-so gooooood." Lisa sighed as she got down from the sink on somewhat shaky legs and picked up her dress and put it back on and zipped it up while Ron did the same thing with his pants.

After cleaning up Lisa and Ron retuned to their for the remainder of the flight to Denver.  
Once the plane landed in Denver Lisa and Ron took a cab to their hotel and checked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elaine and Trisha are still sunbathing nude in Elaine's backyard near the pool.

"Can I ask you something, Trisha?" Elaine asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Did you come here to stay with while Ron is gone so you could try and seduce me?"

"Yes, I did. I-I just couldn't pass up the chance to have you all to my self, I know that I shouldn't have lied and I did promise Ron that I wouldn't make a pass at you while he was gone." Trisha explained.

It was at that moment that Elaine got up and walked over to Trisha's lawn chair and straddled the nude redhead and kissed her, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be, Trisha was surprised at first, but soon regained her wits and returned Elaine's passionate kiss with one of her own.

"You might have said that you wouldn't make a move on me, but I never made such a promise." Elaine said in a sultry tone.

Elaine wrapped her arms around Trisha's taut waist and Trisha placed her arms around Elaine's neck as they made out on the lawn chair. Elaine couldn't believe what she was doing, here she was stark naked in her backyard on top of her hot Mother in-law making out...and Elaine was not only enjoying the feel of Trisha's experienced hands on her body and her smooth, pouty lips pressing firmly against hers but she realized that wants more- she craves it.

Trisha moans lightly as Elaine strokes her left thigh with her left hand as their kissing intensified,

"You know, I always wanted to feel your tits." Trisha said. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Elaine replied. Trisha reached forward and started feeling Elaine's tits, her pelvis was pressed against Trisha's and their vulvas rubbed together. "That feels good." Elaine told Trisha. Elaine felt Trisha's right hand slide down over her ass as she continued to feel Elaine's tits and touch my nipples with her left. Then Trisha leaned in again and they started kissing, really kissing. Mouths open and tongues rubbing together as Trisha continued to feel Elaine's tits.

"You've got nice tits too, Trisha." Elaine said when they stopped to catch their breath. Trisha leaned forward, offering her beautiful breasts so Elaine reached forward and started feeling them. They were natural and firm. Elaine squeezed them and played with the nipples, and then the women kissed again. Elaine felt Trisha's hand reach down to her ass and slide her hand over it, which felt fantastic.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Elaine said.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Trisha says

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And now here we are." Elaine replied

"So, do you wanna make love?" Trisha inquires

"Sure, why not?" Elaine said.

The get up from the lawn chair and go inside, once there Elaine takes her Mother in-law by the hand and leads her into the guest bedroom.

"Let's sit down on the bed." Trisha said and so they sat down side-by-side and continued kissing. Trisha had one hand on Elaine's right thigh and the other behind her head as they made out. Elaine's hands were reaching under to feel Trisha's gorgeous ass. Her hand was right next to Trisha's pussy and Trisha thought she would go wild when Elaine moved her hand over and started to feel Trisha's pussy. She rubbed her hand over Trisha's vulva first, which felt incredibly good after being freshly shaved. Then she moved her finger down to Trisha's clit. Trisha felt herself getting wet as Elaine rubbed her clit and kissed Trisha on the neck. Trisha let out a gasp as Elaine then slid two fingers inside her and started masturbating Trisha as their mouths met again in a kiss.

"Y-you've done this before, haven't you, Elaine?"

"Yeah, back in High School, a girl on my softball team had a crush on me and one day in the locker room she had her way with me." Elaine said.

"Lay back." Trisha ordered so Elaine slid back on the bed so that she was fully stretched out. Trisha kissed Elaine on the mouth again, then the neck and moved her mouth down to Elaine's tits which Trisha kissed all over before she reached the nipple of one tit and started to suck on it, all the while reaching down to feel Elaine's pussy and bang Elaine with her finger. "This feels so good!" Elaine told her. Trisha moved down Elaine's body, kissing every inch of it, down to her legs, kissing Elaine's thighs and the area right next to Elaine's pussy before she placed her lips right on Elaine's cunt and started kissing it. Elaine moaned and sighed with pleasure. Elaine couldn't believe her eyes. Here was this gorgeous female who was kissing me on the lips of my vagina like no man had ever done. Trisha moved Elaine's lips apart and started licking the blonde. Licking Elaine's lips.

Licking the walls of Elaine's pussy. Licking her clitoris. Then Trisha parted Elaine's lips even farther and stuck her tongue down inside the hole. Elaine could feel her Mother in-law's tongue swirling around inside. Elaine had her legs parted as far as they would go. She looked down and their eyes met as Trisha continued to lick the inside of Elaine's cunt hole. She reached up and started feeling Elaine's right tit again and Elaine grabbed her hand. Soon they were holding hands while Trisha moved her tongue back to Elaine's clitoris, which she licked slowly at first before picking up the rhythm. Moving her tongue over and over again over the pleasure spot. Elaine leaned her head back and moaned as she felt a very intense orgasm coming on. The moment got closer and closer till Elaine felt her entire body shudder as the tension reached its climax and Elaine came in the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"Oh! That was fucking awesome!" Elaine exclaimed.

Trisha kissed Elaine's pussy before coming up to kiss her on the lips. Elaine could taste herself on Trisha's mouth as their tongues met in one of the most passionate, post coital moments of Elaine's entire life.

"So, you ever eaten pussy before?" Trisha asked.

"No, but I'm willing to try." Elaine replied.

Elaine laid on the bed next to Trisha. Elaine reached over and ran her hands over Trisha's naked body, kissing her naked skin as she went along. Elaine kissed Trisha's tits and nipples and fondled her pussy. Trisha's nipples were firm and felt good in Elaine's mouth as she sucked them and ran her tongue over them. Trisha moaned and sighed and told Elaine how good it felt. "You're so beautiful, Elaine" she said. Elaine lay on top of her and felt their naked bodies come together, their breasts together, their vulvas touching, and their legs intertwined. Elaine slowly slid down Trisha's entire body, kissing and licking her skin as Elaine went along till she came to Trisha's legs. Then Elaine moved Trisha's legs apart so that her pussy was in right front of Elaine. "You have a nice cunt, Trisha." Elaine told Trisha and she moaned when she heard those words. Elaine kissed her thighs and then started kissing her pussy. Trisha had full lips and Elaine kissed and licked her lips, which made the older woman moan even more. Her pussy smelled good and tasted even better. Elaine spread Trisha's swollen pussy lips and saw her hole open up in front of her. Elaine kissed the hole of her pussy before sticking her tongue inside. Elaine had always wondered what it would be like to lick another woman's pussy and now she had her chance to find out.

Elaine stuck her tongue in as far as she could, spreading Trisha's legs and pussy lips to give Elaine's tongue more room to explore the inside of Trisha's gorgeous cunt. She writhed and moaned on the bed and told Elaine again and again how good it felt. "Yeah! Fuck me with your tongue, Elaina." she said. "I love it when you stick your tongue inside me." Then Elaine started to suck Trisha's very firm clitoris and flicked her tongue over it again and again. Trisha rested her hand on top of Elaine's head, running her fingers through Elaine's hair. Elaine kept sucking and licking her clit and Trisha arched her back even more. "Damn that feels good!" Trisha exclaimed. "You're gonna make me cum." It felt good to be able to do this to her, watch her get all excited, watch her get an orgasm right there in front of Elaine. Trisha looked up and their eyes met and there was an instant, intimate connection that Elaine had not expected. "Ooohh! Oh god!" Trisha kept saying till Elaine felt Trisha's body get tense and shudder. Elaine knew Trisha was having an orgasm. Trisha finally crested that moment and lay there with her body limp and Elaine's face between her legs, Elaine's lips covered with her cum.

"Come here baby." Trisha said and pulled Elaine up to give her a kiss on the lips. "That was wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Trisha" Elaine said.   
  
Trisha pulled Elaine next to her on the bed and they lay there kissing each other. 

Trisha pulled the bed quilt over the two of them. They laid there naked, their legs entwined and their arms wrapped around each other. Elaine laid her head on Trisha's chest and her legs over Trisha's. Elaine felt fantastic. Lying with a beautiful naked woman her my arms after a night of awesome sex. Soon they fell asleep. Elaine woke up in the morning with the sun coming through the window and Trisha still in her arms. She was lying there asleep, breathing softly. Trisha woke up and kissed Elaine gently on the lips. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elaine went and took a shower, her mind was still trying to fully grasp the events of the previous day and evening, but one thing that Elaine knows for certain: When she compares Ron to Trisha as lovers, Trisha definitely outclasses Ron. It was also the first time that Elaine _really_   enjoyed making love. As she stepped under the warm spray of water Trisha smiled as she thought about how tender and loving Trisha had been with her, meanwhile, Trisha was in the kitchen dressed in only a robe. She is standing over the stove making omelets for her and Elaine.

*************

In Denver, Ron and Lisa are at a dinner party with their company's latest high profile client and his Wife, Lisa is getting a glass of wine when Aya Yoshida, the Wife of their perspective client walked up to her.

"Where is Mrs. McMichaels, my Husband and I keep meticulous records on the people we intend to do business with, as well do full background checks on them, Mr. McMichaels said that he was bringing his Wife, but you are obviously not her. So where is she?" Aya asked, clearly unhappy with Ron and Lisa's deception.

Aya's Husband Ryu Yoshida and Ron walked up to the women.

"How is your conversation going with Mrs. McMichaels, Aya?" Ryu asked.

"This woman isn't Mrs. McMichaels dear, this is Lisa Chen. Mr. McMichaels' secretary." Aya explained.

"You attempted to deceive us to acquire our business, Mr. McMichaels, you are a dishonest person and I see no reason in dealing with you or your firm any longer, you and your Secretary should leave my home now."

 "Fine." Ron said angrily before he and Lisa left the Yoshida home.

Elaine and Trisha are back in the guest room, once again both women are naked and in one another's arms making out passionately.

"Ever used a strap-on, Elaine?" Trisha inquired, Elaine shook her head no.

 

 

 


End file.
